What The HELL!
by FeatheredFireangel
Summary: Long explanation, Jasper Saves Bella, Edward likes Bella.. Blah blah... If you have read this before... Lemme know? Haha, Bye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Meet the characters

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT.

Author's note:

Hey Guys...I appreciate all comments, really I do. Please stay tuned for more chapters, because I write chapters OFTEN!!! Enjoy the story!

As I walked into the cafeteria, I knew Forks was not where I belonged. First, because everyone was sitting at tables, not screaming and horsing throughout the school. Second, No guns were going off. Third, there were tables neatly organized, and only 5 people at each table. One table had my friends. Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela. Another table was a group of girls, one table of guys, and the rest were a mix. There was one table that stood out to me. There were five chairs, with five pale faces there. I kept my eyes on the five unfriendly faces as I walked to my spot at my table. There were three guys. One was tall, and really buff. His hair was curly and dark. The next was slightly less muscular, with tousled light blond hair. The next was much smaller than the last, with tossed Auburn hair. They all had deep, purple cirlces under their dark, Onyx eyes. One girl was small with a sharp nose, and was smaller than me. She had black hair that was cut short, unlike the girl she sat with. That girl, was tall and blond. Her hair wafted from her head like water, golden and silky. Her figure was perfect, but pale like the others.

"Who are they?" I tapped on Jessica. She seemed to know who I was talking about.

"The tall dark hair one.....he is Emmet Cullen. The gorgeous blond girl next to him is Rosalie. Her sister is Alice, the guy she is with is Jasper..he's the one who looks like he is pain, but clearly, the dreamiest is Edward. He's the one in the gray shirt" She pointed to each. "They all live with Edward's birth parents Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The other four were adopted. Jasper and Alice are a couple, same with Emmet and Rosalie"

"Wow." Is all I could say. "Who is...Edward with?"

"Edward? Oh. He is single. Apparently, he only dates statuesque girls, like Rosalie, but she loves Emmet. He and Alice are really mortal enemies. Edward doesn't really date" She looked up from her salad at me. "But don't waste your time. Seriously, he's really off limits to every girl here"

I wonder when he turned her down. Jessica shoved a tomato into her mouth. Just then, when I was staring at the Cullens, they all seemed to notice me. Rosalie first, then Edward, then Alice, Emmet and Jasper last. I quickly turned my head to avoid their glares, but I knew they were still looking after I turned away.

Chapter 2

Chapter Two--Biology

Author's note: Well, everyone, the second chapter. I know the editing isn't the greatest...but thanks for reading anyway. Please review and add me to your faves. THANKS!!

As I dumped the remaints of my lunch into the trash can, I could see the Cullens walking past me. They all stopped staring, and continued walking, except for one. Rosalie stood there, her eyes digging into my back. If it wasn't for Alice coming to get Rosalie away from me, I might be in the trash can, along with my lunch. I walked out of the cafeteria, looking forward to my next class. I didn't think any of the Cullens were in the class. When I walked in, I saw Jasper and Alice at the back table, Rosalie in the middle and Emmet sitting alone.

"Hello Bella! Welcome to Forks High Biology 2" My teacher greeted me. "You can go sit next to Emmet" I walked over to the empty seat and set my backpack down.

"Hi" I mumbled to him. He smiled.

"Hello" He said, slightly laughing. "What brings you to Forks?" He asked. I heard Alice laugh from the back row.

"My parents. My mom remarried....And I didn't want to travel around with her and my stepdad, so I moved up here with my real dad" I told him. The teacher (Mr. Melina) walked over to our table and handed us a box of chemicals and a magnifier. I had never done this lab before. I took out my water bottle, taking a quick drink, and set it on the table. Emmet unloaded the box. We were doing a Water Testing lab. The bottle of water for the expiriment looked like my water bottle.

"Be right back. Gotta get gloves" Emmet told me, standing up to reveal his tall, muscular figure.

"No, I got it" I said. I got the gloves and walked back to my seat. Emmet put the chemicals into the sample bottle.

"Bella Swan?" I heard my name being called. I walked back to the front of the room.

"Yes Mr. Melina?" I asked. I hoped I wasn't in trouble for anything.

"Do you have a slip for this period?" He asked me. Crap. How stupid am I?

"Yeah. Must of forgot" I handed him the slip, which he signed. I walked back to my seat and picked up my water bottle. I popped the top. Then, everything happened very fast. Jasper was lunging toward me, his eyes raging. He knocked the water out of my hands, me falling on the floor. The water bottle landed with a clash on the linoleum. Emmet stared down at me from the table above. Jasper just stared at me. Suddenly, I was surrounded by the whole class.

"Are you okay Bella? Bella?" I Heard them all say to me. Jasper quickly got back to his table. After the crowd cleared, Emmet helped me off of the ground.

"What just happened?" I asked Emmet. He laughed.

"You were about to drink the wrong water. You were going to drink the water with the Chemicals in it, instead of your own" He explained.

"Thank god for Jasper" I said, hoping Emmet would agree.

Emmet just laughed.

Chapter 3

Chapter three--Movies

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Author's note: Please leave opinion!! This chapter I think so far is the longest, but one of the best. What do you think? Do you think Bella will get together with one of the Cullens?

After Biology, I needed to go to my locker. I repeated my number as I walked down the hall. I saw the locker, undid the lock and piled a couple books inside. Jasper walked to the locker next to mine and shoved the same books as me in. I took out my math book. So did he.

"Umm....Thanks for saving me" I told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't save you" He mumbled.

"Yes you did."

"Bella, I did nothing-" I cut him off.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"The whole town is talking about you. Isabella Swan. Daughter of Cheif Charlie Swan-"

"Yeah whatever."

"You and Emmet huh?" Jasper said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"You guys sat next to eachother in Biology. There were many open seats..."

"Mr. Melina told me to"

"Sure. Just don't let Rosalie find out anything"

"What? I am not with Emmet, Jasper!" I argued. Suddenly, I felt a ray of calmness slide over me.

"It's so obvious you like him though"

"Shut up" I screamed, slamming the locker door.

"Fine" He said madly, storming away. But his shoulders were shaking, like he was laughing.

When I was finally at home, I dropped my backpack right next to the door. After hunting in the kitchen for a snack to eat during my homework, I walked upstairs to my desk and switched on my computer. I got an instant message from Jessica.

_Jessica: Hi, Bella. We are all going to see a movie in a little while. You want to come?_

_Bella: No thanks. I have a lot of homework. _I replied. The homework excuse was true, kind of. I got a little extra because it was Tuesday, and I needed to complete the week's assignments.

_Jessica: But after the movies we were planning to go to the library to study. Are you sure you don't want to do the work with the group?_

_Bella: Maybe, Jess. _

_Jessica: Alright. I will be right back. _I layed back on my chair. I almost fell asleep, but I heard a ding from my computer.

_Jessica: I am back. _

_Bella: Okay. So who all is going to the movie/study seesion?_

_Jessica: Eric, Me, Mike and Angela. We heard the Cullens might be there though. _

_Bella: So? _

_Jessica: Well, I saw you eyeing Jasper and Emmet..._

_Bella: Why does everyone think I like Emmet?_

_Jessica: I don't know._

_Bella: Yeah. Sure I guess I can go. Can I get a ride there?_

_Jessica: I guess so...Mike is taking his monster of a truck, so I guess you can fit. _

_Bella: Thanks, Jess. What time will you be here?_

_Jessica: What time is it right now?_

_Bella: 3:26 _

_Jessica: Alright...the movie is at 4:30..so we will be there in 20..k? _

_Bella: Alright. See you then_

_Jessica: Bye_

_Bella: Bye_

_JESSICA IS UNAVAILIBLE_

I turned off the computer and got up from the desk. I put my shoes on, my coat and walked downstairs. I left a note for Charlie.

_Charlie, I am with my friends at the movies. I know, It's only the first day of school, but I have friends!! Well, I will call you when I am on the way back. Love Bella _

I left the note by the peg where Charlie kept his gun, and walked out to the living room. Mike, Angela, Jessica and Eric were there in about 15 minutes. I ran outside, locked the door and got in the truck next to Jessica.

"Hey Jess" I said. "What movie are we going to see?"

"Jessica didn't tell you?" Angela asked, shocked.

"Nope. I guess not" I smiled. Jessica blushed.

"We're going to see _Dracula the 3rd" _Eric smiled.

"Real classic" Mike said sarcastically.

"I didn't even know there was a second one." I told them. When we got to the theatre, I saw Emmet Cullen and Rosalie buying a ticket for the Dracula movie. Jasper and Alice were behind them. Edward was buying a ticket for a different movie. Mike saw me looking at them.

"Oh...Jessica must have given you a rundown of the Cullen story" Angela laughed.

"Kind of, yeah. She told me about them..and how they were all adopted" I explained to Angela.

"That's not even the beginning" Mike gasped. He parked the truck. "When they first came to Forks, we were all Freshman, except for Rosalie and Emmet..they were Sophmores. Edward was also a Freshman"

"Get on with the story so we can get out of this freezing rain"

"Ok..Well, they were nothing like any of us. They got a's on every test, they never got yelled at, honorable mentions" Mike continued.

"Yeah, Mike. Being smart and well behaved isn't impossible you know" Eric told Mike.

"Anyway, they have always kept to themselves" Mike told me.

"Yeah. I noticed that" I smiled. We got out of the truck, and bought our tickets. When I went inside the theater, I noticed the Cullens sitting in the front row of the theatre. Edward in the middle of Jasper and Rosalie, and Emmet and Alice on the outsides. My friends got in the seats behind them. Lucky me got stuck behind Jasper. This would be a long movie.

Chapter 4

Chapter 4--

The movie itself wasn't bad. Jasper and his siblings didn't notice me, at least I didn't think they didn't, and they didn't make much noise. Every once in a while, Alice would peck Jasper on the cheek, and Emmet would start laughing at the movie, but it was good. When we got to the library, my friends clamied a seat while I went to go find a book. As I reached for a book, a whole shelf above me began to empty it's books. They slowly slid down the crooked shelf, which they became hard to dodge. Just as I was about to be hit by a dictionary, someone had caught me, and I was suddenly in a different room of the library. Edward Cullen was hovering above my bruised body. That was two times I got rescued by a Cullen.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. He helped me up. I felt a huge bump forming on my skull. " I should get you to the Emergency room"

"No!" I Gasped.

"Bella, you are going to an ER doctor right now" Edward said. Suddenly, Emmet was at my side. "Emmet, take Bella to Carlisle" He commanded.

"Kay" He replied. He carried me to his Jeep, in which he drove me to the hospital. The Cullens had been nowhere near me...not even in the library. But somehow, I was still alive. When I got to the hospital, I was tended to by a really handsome, pale doctor. He had platinum blond hair.

"So I heard the cheif's daughter was here" He said as he entered. The way he walked through the doors made him seem like a supermodel. I blushed, hoping Charlie hadn't heard about the incident.

"Yeah" I giggled a little.

"Wow. Those books must have needed a beating" He smiled. He examined the lumps forming on my head with cold fingers.

"I think you will be just fine" He told me, after carefully placing bandages on the bumps.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen" I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle" He said, flashing a pearly, perfect white smile. _4 Cullens helping you in one day, on your first day of school, Second day of Forks. _I told myself. I got back in Mike's truck. He took me home. When I was back on the computer, I emailed Charlie.

_Charlie, _My letter began.

_By the time you read this, you will probably know what happened to me. I got attacked by books...But don't worry, I am fine. Mike took me home, Dr. Cullen gave me a checkup, and Edward and Emmet Cullen helped get me to the hospital. Dinner might be a little late though. Love, Bella. _

My dad knew every person in town. That's why I didn't need to explain anything further. Suddenly, my secondhand phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Or is this Charlie?" I heard.

"No...This is Bella. Who's calling?"

"It's Jacob."

"Umm...Sorry...I don't remember a Jacob"

"We used to make Mud Pies in your yard" He said.

"Oh. Still no...What's up?"

"Oh. My dad was wondering if Charlie wanted some company watching the Marnier's game tonight" Jacob told me.

"Umm...I am sure that's fine. I will call him and let him know"

"Kay. Thanks Bella"

"Nice meeting you Jake" That must have been the wrong thing to say. The line went dead. I called Charlie.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Hey, Dad. Nothing is wrong, don't worry. Jacob's dad is coming over to watch the Baseball game tonight. He just called to let you know" I explained.

"Okay. Could you make some extra food?" He asked.

"I am not eating. He can have my food"

"And what about Jacob?"

"He's coming too?"

"You'll see, Bella. You'll see."

Chapter 5

Chapter 5--The Blacks'

_Ding-Dong! _I slid the last steak on a green plate. The Mashed Potatoes were boiling over, and the corn was over buttered. Oh well. I globbed the buttery corn onto the four plates. _Ding-Dong! _

"I'm coming!! I'm coming!!" I called from the kitchen. I turned off all three burners from the stove and rushed to the door. A tall muscular man with long, black hair stood in place of the doorway. His eyes were black. His face was small, but wolfliike. Following him, was a similar, but older man. He wore a cowboy hat ontop of his short gray/black hair.

"Hi, Bella. I am Jacob Black" He greeted me. I shook his warm, firm hand.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled. Charlie followed the older man. For the first time, I realized he was in a wheelchair.

"You must be the everfamous, Bella Swan. Even on the Res we're hearing about your arrival" He smiled.

"That's embarassing" I said, looking at the rug. Jacob, Charlie and the older man stared at me. Rain was pattering on their heads. "Oh yeah! I am sorry! Come on in!" I stepped aside, and closed the door behind Charlie.

"Bella, I am sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Billy Black" Billy stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Dinner is on the table"

"Great" Billy smiled. I quickly walked over to the table and sat down in my chair. The three men talked about sports, while I ate in silence. At last, Charlie stood up.

"Great dinner, Bells." He said, raising his beer can to point to me. "I owe you one"

"No..It's fine, Dad. I am used to helping out a lot around the house"

"No! It's not fine. It's only your first day here. I should have helped out."

"Charlie! Leave the girl be! She said it's fine!" Jacob joked. I smiled gratefully at him. Billy scraped the remaints of dinner from his plate.

"LIke the dinner much, Billy?" I joked to him.

"It's great, Bella. All we get at my house is spaghetti and Pizza Hut" He smiled to me.

"You are welcome over here whenever" I told them. Jacob laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing"

After dinner, Billy and Charlie sat in the living room while Me and Jacob walked around in the forest near my house.

"So, at dinner, what did you laugh about?" I asked him.

"Oh. Well, things with us, everyone always says that to us, and they always seem to turn on us" He said with sad eyes.

"Aww! Jake! Come here!" I hugged him. Everything after that was quiet.

"Bella?" Jake said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone with the name of, Cullen?" Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Edward....Yes. Of course I did.

"Yeah. I know six of em'" I rolled my eyes.

"Could you give this...to the one named Edward?" He handed me a thick envolope. On the front, THE CULLEN FAMILY was written in thick red ink.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh...Umm......Just something about my dad's wheelchair. Edward needs to give it to Carlisle" He said. I could tell he was lying. So I guess the truth shall not be told.

After the house consisted of only Charlie and I, I ran up to my room and ripped the envolope open. Tons of small notes were stuffed inside.

_Carlisle, I request you take your clan elsewhere. The pack on this side of the country has been here centuries. LEAVE OR ELSE._

Chapter 6

Chapter Six--

I read the note over and over, trying to see if I had read something wrong, but the other notes in the package were similar to the note I had read first. On the bottom of the package, there was also a note that said: _We are the werewolves, you are the Vampires. This is clearly our land. Notice-the RESERVATION? That is the dumbest down we can get it. -The Olympic Pack_

My head was spinning. Were the Cullens really Vampires?

The next day at school, Jessica was throwing questions at me about Jasper.

"Are you sure about you guys not liking eachother?" She persuaded.

"Jessica!" I yelled finally. The whole room looked at me. Including the Cullens. "Stop asking, Jess. Nothing is going on" I threw one of the testing bottles at her, which shattered on the floor.

"Bella Swan? Detention" Mr. Melina commanded. After school, I dragged myself to the detention room. To my surprise, half of the Cullens was there. Edward, Alice and Jasper. Unfortunately, the only empty seat, was in between Edward and Jasper. To my disgust, I walked over to the seat and sat down. Edward dropped a folded piece of paper onto my desk.

_No talking eh? What about passing notes?_

When I looked at him, he was looking down. So, I scribbled back:

_Don't get us in more trouble. What do you want anyway?_

I threw the note onto his desk. He had it back on mine in about fourty five seconds.

_I want to know why you are in here. I want to know everything. You are hard for me to read. _

I sighed.

_That's good...I guess. I got in here from throwing a bottle at Jessica. _

He laughed.

_That's like accidently ripping a library book compared to what I did. Wow. _

Ripping a library book?

_What did you do?_

He took his pen, and I watched him write. The pen moved flawlessly accross the piece of paper.

_I actually deserved to go to jail, but my dad sweet talked the cheif. I just kind of rolled over a police cruiser. With the help of my family, of course. _

I almost laughed hard.

_And why is only Jasper and Alice here?_

_Because they are the ones that helped. It doesn't take too many strong people to roll over a car. _

_Strong? You three look like the smallest people in the school. _

He looked at me for the first time, ever. His eyes were topaz, and looked liquidized. After detention, he walked up to me.

"Bella? Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Kind of.. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner"

DINNER? WITH A CULLEN? Suddenly, I remembered the note. I pulled it out of my backpack and handed it to Edward.

"This is from someone named Jacob Black. He asked me to give it to you"

"Did you read any of it?"

"No..I"  
"Sorry. I can't go to dinner. Something came up" And he stormed away.

Okay, So I plan to Private Message all of the previous Reviewers so they know this is the same story... Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to thank all of my readers. Secondly, I am incredibly glad to be back on FanFiction, writing this story. The idea originally came from... I don't know what. But I was watching Sweeny Todd, Reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, sitting on my Grandma's Couch eating Cap'n Crunch, cuddling my little sister's blanket and the idea came to me. (Don't ask) Yes, I know the characters are out of character. .. So be nice... lol..... Enjoy :)

I don't own Twilight, I don't own any of the Characters...

BPOV

The next day, I woke up and got dressed, wearing a blue tanktop and a scoop V-Neck Tee and my blue and white Converse. I put my hair in the usual headband and my Black Pea Coat. Charlie already left. I got in my truck and just sat there. Edward was always there early, and I didn't really want to run into him again. Yesterday was really weird. Him storming off like that... What was really going on between the Blacks' and the Cullens'? I finally buckled myself into the car and began to drive. When I was at school, I unbuckled and sat there for a little while. If Edward was a vampire, then why did he and Jacob hate each other so much? Something didn't fit together. Suddenly, I heard a tap at the passenger window. I quickly rolled down the window, to see Edward standing there.

"May I come in?" He asked. His face seemed tired, confused and lost. His strangely topaz eyes semed cold and hard.

"Umm... Sure" I said. I picked my backpack up off of the passenger seat and held it in my lap. He opened the door and jumped into the truck, closing the door behind him.

"I am incredibly sorry about my rudeness yesterday. I think it's only fair if I explain everything to you." He told me. The bell rang.

"That is going to have to wait. I have class to get to" I said rudely, opening the door.

"Bella, please wait. I have a late pass for you" He said desperatley. He handed me a golden rod piece of paper cut into 1/4. _Hall Pass for Miss Isabella Swan. Please excuse her to class when she arrives. 11-23-2009. Signed, Mrs. Allie Harris FORKS HIGH SCHOOL PRINCIPAL. _I read the slip.

"How did you get this?" I asked him.

"I asked the Principal for it. I told her you weren't feeling well, so I was going to take you to rest at home for a little while. Bella, please. Just trust me on this one"

"You promise to answer all of my questions.. Honestly?" I asked.

"Promise" He agreed."What do you know?"

"I know that you guys are vampires. And the Blacks' are Werewolves... And you guys are fighting about territory or something" I explained. He told me the story. (If you have read Twilight, you know this already.)

"Our family isn't supposed to tell anyone because of the... Volturi. They are an evil clan of Vampires. They will change whoever knows into... One of us" He told me.

"Edward, why do i keep getting help from your family? It is making no sense to me. I keep running into them..." I said, thinking about my savings from Jasper, Edward, Emmet, Doctor Cullen- It was all overwhelming. I felt like a stupid damsel in distress..

"Bella, this is going to sound incredibly- Odd to you. But, since your arrival in Forks, and you being close to the Blacks', my father feels it's only right that we watch over you. He sensed something incredible about you that he isn't sure about, but he wants us to take incredible care of you-Prevent you from any harm that may come your way. He isn't sure what this sense is, but he thinks you may be able to create some kind of difference in this world... He isn't sure what yet, but he knows we need to protect you" He told me.

"I don't need to be protected. Especilly by you guys" I said, opening the car door. I stepped out of the truck and started walking toward the school. Oh God.. Walking into the classroom when everyone would immediatley look at me.. Embarassing.

"Bella, Wait" Edward called. He caught up with me."I need to show you something"

"What, Edward? Are you going to miraculously prevent me from the common cold? Stop my allergies forever?" I asked, bitterly. He stared back at me.

"I just. want to make. you happy, Bella and Respect my father's wishes. Please let me." He argued. I just stood there, staring into his gorgeous green eyes. He stared back. I was suddenly lost in the moment. The pattering rain, the cold air.. I was lost.

"...Fine. You can, but I want to be back during lunch" I finally gave in.

"Would you like to take a ride in my car, or yours?" He asked politely.

"I don't care"

"Mine it is" He pulled a ring of keys out of his jean pocket. There was a car remote hanging on it, next to a silver and a gold key. His ivory finger pushed one of the buttons and the car clicked to life. He guided me over to the silver volvo. Edward politely opened the passenger door. I stepped inside. He started the car, and drove me a long ways, till we met a winding road leading into the forest. When the car finally came to a stop, I was staring at a large modern type mansion with dozens of glass windows and doors.

"Welcome, Bella" I gasped.


End file.
